edukayfunfandomcom-20200213-history
Surprise Eggs 2: Banana Yellow Egg - EdukayFUN
Surprise Eggs 2 - Banana Yellow Egg - EdukayFUN is part of a series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN, and the sequel to Surprise Eggs - EdukayFUN. Plot The plot unfolds over three acts. The first act opens with a scene of a sandy ocean beach littered with an assortment of sea life and an egg. The Egg Investigator appears on the scene and prepares to conduct an egg investigation by cycling through a series of complex hand stretching and finger manipulation exercises. The Egg Investigator then attempts to discover the contents of the egg by unsheathing it from its protective orange clay coat and separating the two halves of the inner yellow shell. Four unusual lifeforms issue forth in single file from the egg and into the sky. Once situated in the upper atmosphere, they turn to face the camera, revealing their identities as the Minimen. One of the Minimen, distinguished by having only a single large eyeball, coughs disconcertingly, possibly due to infection with an unspecified respiratory pathogen. This concludes the first act. In the second act, the Minimen arrange themselves across an abandoned desert highway whereupon they engage in a highly coordinated song-and-dance routine expressing their preference for apples and bananas. They back their claims by regularly consuming such fruit throughout their recital. The focus shifts to the monocular Miniman who continues to profess his love of apples and bananas across a wide temperature range. He submits that anyone who participates in the act of apple and banana consumption will be richly rewarded by their delicious taste. The Minimen regroup on a sandy beach and continue to regale the viewer with their expertly choreographed and perfectly harmonized song-and-dance routine testifying to their love of apples and bananas. Focus returns to the one-eyed Miniman, who, now stationed at the Piazza dei Miracoli in Tuscany, Italy, expounds on the healthy benefits of eating apples and bananas, but warns that his own fruit collection is off limits to anyone but himself—a decidedly selfish stance considering the abundance of apples and bananas he lavishly displays, and given that he is apparently stuffed so full of them that at one point he burps an entire apple out towards the camera. The Minimen once again band together on a desert landscape and continue to assert their love of apples and bananas while performing a difficult and impressive dance performance culminating in a complicated mid-air acrobatic twirling routine. The cyclopean Miniman drops from the sky whereupon he confesses his desire to eat the apples and bananas of others, to the point of engaging in criminal activity in order to do so, and appallingly stating that were he to abscond with other people's fruit, it would weigh nothing upon his conscience. He cautions that anyone attempting to invade his own stockpile of apples and bananas will suffer severe consequences. True to his word, he rebuffs several approaching Minimen by throwing apples and bananas at them as they attempt to invade his fruit supply. The Minimen reengage in the upper atmosphere to a backdrop of a beautiful apple-and-banana-colored sunset as they continue to proclaim their unwavering desire for fruit. The one-eyed Miniman's coughing fit returns, rendering him upon his back and interrupting the performance. The remaining Minimen look with concern upon the incapacitated Miniman as his spasmodic coughing fit continues with alarming intensity. It is revealed that his chest is not congested with disease, but with Ulsa, whom he finally he manages to expectorate. Now freed from the Miniman, Ulsa flies forth from his mouth and into the sky. This concludes the second act. In the third act, Ulsa performs a quick costume change, swapping out her normal blue dress for a yellow one. She then engages in her familiar avant-garde song-and-dance routine, opting, however, to substitute her traditional subject of ice safety for a morality lesson advising on how to properly interact with your friends, and how to fairly distribute fruit stockpiles. She concludes her message with a reminder that any contact with ice must be strictly avoided. She reinforces her message by encapsulating a Miniman in a cube of ice and then returning with the now frozen Miniman back to the yellow egg. Cast * The Minimen as themselves * Ulsa as herself * Egg Investigator as herself Production Careful analysis of the visual elements of the video reveal it to be a composite of computer graphics, live footage, and real-world imagery, although the sophistication required to incorporate these various elements together transcends the technical capabilities of the commercial video production platforms known to the research community. They conclude that the technology used to realize this cinematic masterwork must have been created exclusively for the EdukayFUN video series, most likely with financial backing from one or more billionaire philanthropists. Themes and analysis On its face, the video appears to depict a simple morality tale about the virtues of sharing fruit with friends. However, a growing number of saccharologists allege that the superficial story portrayed in the video disguises a much deeper inner meaning. A number of theories are beginning to emerge, although most of these are still fragmentary as the relatively recent release of the video has not allowed the community sufficient time to properly synthesize a coherent narrative from the rich, complicated, and often cryptic symbolism that the video is alleged to contain. Trivia This is the second episode to exclude Johnny in any form. External links # Surprise Eggs 2: Banana Yellow Egg - EdukayFUN Category:EdukayFUN Shows